


[Podfic] "In Stillness" by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: It's easier for Nancy.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] "In Stillness" by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Stillness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847582) by [AlexSeanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FyIphYNrDsYVFKf464d1F4lYcOvbLr-H) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/84pne6q9vzrc15z/In%20Stillness--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [In Stillness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847582)

 **Author:** [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Wayward Children Series - Seanan McGuire

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:02:06

**Summary:** It's easier for Nancy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
